Started from the morgue now we're 221b
by Hikiaka
Summary: Ok, as you may see I suck at titles, also at summaries, however, here I go./ It all begins the day Sherlock met Molly and how he decipher what she truly meant to him, why as the time happened the petit pathologist troubled him more, development of Sherlolly. There will be spoilers for the three seasons, since this begins about a year before season one. Eventual Mythea.
1. Meetings

**AN:**_Here it is my first fanFIC of Sherlock. First of all I really am sorry if there is any grammatical mistake, English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake feel free to point it out so I can correct it, also I wrote this on my phone so it might be a little messed up hahah anyways I do hope you forgive me and correct me if I'm mistaken. This had been on my head for a while now but I just couldn't bring myself to write it, I finally did it, for my own amusement, I just wanted to write it down... I almost chicken out while writing it tho hahah D: oh, and I almost forget it's going to be Sherlloly, it may not be very fast but it will get better eventually. Oh and almost forgot I still don't know if this will turn in to an M rating, I don't know I'm not that good at writing that actually so, for right now it will be just T however if I do decide to change it I will let you know with anticipation._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sherlock or almost any of the characters in here, except for Scott, Matthew and Charles... However all the Sherlock characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Molly as well as the other regular characters from Sherlock of course belong to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and the BBC_

KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH

It was a rainy evening that day, Molly Hooper was making her last postmortem of the shift when two people came into the morgue speaking very formally to each other. It was her boss Mike Stamford with his kind eyes and warm smile in company of a tall man in a suit carrying an umbrella, Molly was never one for gossip or getting into other people business, but since they stood there talking as if she wasn't there she just kept doing the postmortem while listening to their chat.

"So, you request me to do that for him and in exchange you will put Bart's as a first on the list for receiving contributions from the government" asked Mike incredulous of the offer that just had been presented in front of him, all he had to do was let in a young man to do use of the lab material and give him restricted access to the morgue as if he were an officer, and maybe some occasional disposal of body parts, the ones that were donated and were of no use in the hospital of course, it seemed almost surreal, to get funds from the government giving that little in exchange.

"You could have not resume it better Doctor Stamford" said the man holding the umbrella with a polite smile.

"Well, that sounds fair enough" Molly, listened to the conversation while she kept on doing her job and couldn't help to wonder who would be that young man that was to come to work in there, was he a militant, was he an investigator, the truth was she was very curious about the importance of such a man as for someone of the government would come to take care of his issues. As she was lost in thought sewing the body, the man in the suit acknowledged her presence fixating his cold steely eyes in her petit frame, not that Mycroft had not seen her, but he had just ignored her, as if she was another part of the lab's equipment, the man scanned her from head to toes and then turned to Mike asking him with a cold demeanor that matched his eyes expression but not his polite smile "And who is this young lady?"

"Ah, she is our youngest pathologist in charge, she's a prodigious one, came in here to be second in charge after me, we are lucky to have Doctor Molly Hooper with us" declared Doctor Stamford proudly, Molly couldn´t help but begin to feel her cheeks as they turned warm, now she was blushing, great damn self-consciousness, she managed to get a shy smile out of her lips not quite looking the tall man in the eyes. Mycroft gave her a small smile with a nod as he extended his hand, she quickly stood from the body and took off her right glove to respond the gesture, bloody latex, it would always give her trouble, of course today would be no exception, their hands touched and she finally looked up at the man in the eyes, steel blue pinned her in her place and a smile big but intimidating, it was as if she was looking at some kind of Cheshire cat, scrutinizing her every move without giving any intentions away, it was cryptical.

"Mycroft Holmes" said finally the man "what a pleasure is then to meet you Doctor Hooper" he said as he gave her a polite smile, she was intrigued by the mysterious man and a bit unnerved by his rather strong gaze.

"The pleasure is mine..." She hesitated, she didn't know what title to give the man standing in front of her, so she went with the most obvious one "Mister Holmes" she returned his smile, though hers looked much more authentic than his, her smile was sweet and reached her eyes, his smile instead was obviously a mechanic gesture, one that he was used to put on his face often for work reasons, obviously. Molly was no naive girl, she was very perceptive, but her kind ways would always fool the people into thinking the opposite. It was funny to her how kindness and empathy was often synonymous of simple-mindedness and stupidity, since when being nice to people was opposite to being smart and astute, it bugged her, it really was annoying to her people who thought themselves smart arses and just because of that, that they could act as if they were better from the rest of the world, however she had her reserves with Mycroft, she knew, she could see he was smart and he used that for a living, she could see he was powerful, but she just could not devise whether he was to be trusted or not.

"Good, shall we go discuss the hospital remuneration at my office and sign the papers" said Mike dismissing the awkward situation between Molly and Mycroft.

"Of course" said Mycroft as he began to walk towards Mike's office, as he was reaching the end of the morgue with his back to her, he turned his head slightly and spoke in low tone, "I think I will be hearing from you again sooner than later Doctor Hooper, also I'm sorry about your father and I do hope your sleeping problem comes soon to an end, good bye" and with that he turned his head again not giving any chance for Molly to respond and leaving a very intrigued pathologist on his back.

KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH

Molly got to her flat that night, it was nice and minimalistic, it was in one of the most beautiful buildings in London, and since she worked just for herself of course she could indulge in having almost whatever she liked. But in spite that fact, there were times all the minimalistic décor just left her feeling a little alone when she got to her apartment at night, those were the blue nights, the nights she missed her home back in Northamptonshire, missed her mum, her dad and her house and besides the calefaction those nights the flat just seemed cold. Molly had never been one to have many boyfriends always being more reserved, she knew a relationship asked too many things from both sides and she just couldn't find someone that made her bring herself to open up completely or to want to do so, of course she had had boyfriends before but there was always something missing in the relationships, however she enjoyed the regular one night stand and no compromises the day after, of course after med school one was accustomed to those kind of things, it was fun, it was simple and it was relaxing. The problem with that lifestyle was majorly over her friends being worried over her being lonely o feeling bad for just not having someone a hundred percent by her side and sometimes it made her wonder too.

She took out some veggie left overs from the fridge, set them in the microwave and sat to eat at the kitchen, she did have a dining room but she felt alone eating there by herself, preferring the kitchen since it was smaller than the dining room and easier to clean. As Molly ate, she recalled with wonder the previous events with the mysterious man "Mycroft" she muttered to herself while she chewed her meal, who was that man and how would he know about her father, the first logic thought would be Mike telling him, but she knew Mike and he wouldn´t say something so personal to just any government stranger that left her with a single doubt - how in a million years would he know?!- also, the nightmares, it was all nonsense, at the end she took her dishes to the sink, watch TV for a while, brushed her teeth and went to sleep with a single thought, whoever that man was, she really hoped to not see him again.

KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH

Two days later Molly was with some coworkers at the lab when Mike Stamford came in, he was accompanied with another man again, this one had some resemblance to the other and in spite was so different at the same time, he was also tall but a little less, he had dark hair but he had curls _really sexy curls _she thought to herself, his nose was also thinner _one of the most perfect noses I have ever seen_ she noted, his cheekbones were sharper and his body was fit, he also was wearing a suit but his suit was somehow less formal than Mycroft's suit. She couldn't help but wonder if he was the bloke whom she knew will come or if he was just another government mysterious investor. However she resumed her chat with Charles, a surgeon whom she was very fond of, with Matthew the other pathologist and with Scott a lab technician.

As Sherlock entered to the lab with Mike he scanned every single detail of the room _perfect_ he thought about the equipment, he saw a group of people chatting _dull_, when a gentle tug of Mike to his arm brought him back from his thoughts, "And well this is the area where you will have indeed complete access Sherlock, at any time, always of course with the supervision of someone from the staff, but I'm sure Matthew will be happy to help you or any of the others" said Mike addressing to the lab coated small group talking next to them. Sherlock watched Mike with a cool façade and asked calmly "And the morgue?"

Mike was expecting some kind of small talk or even a thank you from the young man as it was normal for people to interact with the ends of making a good impression, that's why the question caught him of guard, however Mycroft did told him his brother was no normal man and that he was normally unaware of social standards for socializing.

"Yes, the morgue of course" he said giving a kind smile to the tall man who he had to look up at to face "I am sorry to tell you Sherlock, that you will have access to the morgue but not complete access, I will of course give Matthew the job of supervising you and give you what you need as long as it's in the terms that had already been settled with Mycroft" observed Mike through his glasses, _Too small for his chubby face _Sherlock thought, he stippled his fingers under his chin as if he was processing it, but a second later he clapped his hands and exclaimed with an excited smile "Well that's perfect, I would rather like to start today".

Mike gave a little nod and signaled the group of people again adding with a kind tone "Good let me introduce you to the team" said Mike happy that Sherlock wasn't as difficult as he initially thought would be, Sherlock gave a nod, and Mike began to walk towards the group of people when they arrived there, the group of people turned their attention to Mike and Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back positioning himself a little behind Mike, as they arrived to the small group a tall doctor began to say his goodbyes, he was taller than Sherlock and his hair was darker, his skin wasn't as pale as Sherlock's it was more tanned, _he would most likely be described as 'handsome' to superficial people and traditional standards, how dull, _he thought pleased with himself and his superiority, that was until the man that the group had called Charles was to leave and had glared dismissively at Sherlock with a smile on his face that didn't in fact reached his eyes as if Sherlock were some kind of a freak, in that moment he fed the monster and Sherlock began deducing _Only child - No girlfriend - Surgeon- Good payment - Wealthy family - Lives alone- One, no, two big dogs - he believes to be smarter than most people - Knows he is handsome - Loves to date staff from the hospital = EGOCENTRIC ARSEHOLE, how boring_ he thought as he directed his gaze towards the three remaining people two men, one woman, he was just about to start deducing when Mike began to speak.

"Well guys, this is Sherlock Holmes he will be working with us from now on" he made a pause expecting Sherlock to say hello, but the man remained silent watching at the three people in front of him with nothing but a cold gaze, Mike quickly began to speak again so his odd mannerisms could go unappreciated, he looked towards Molly with a smile "This is the man Mycroft and I were talking about the other day Molly, Mycroft is his older brother"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Molly, _So she already got to know Mycroft_ he thought as he quickly began deducing the young woman _Only Child - Smartest of the class - Good Payment - Wealthy family – Irrational love to horrible cardigans - Practical woman - Single - Sleeping problems due to insomniaNO nightmares - Second in charge in here - Good hands skills - Struggles with putting gloves on - No pets - Kind person._

Molly had seen the man enter the lab with Mike, but what took her for surprise was the intensity of the man's gaze, it made her blood boil, which was just silly because she barely knew who the bloke was, truth is he was indeed handsome, but then when Mike mentioned that she already knew his brother the man stared at her even more intensely as if he were reading her, she almost felt naked until she brought herself to return his intense gaze and look him in the eyes, at the beginning they seemed blue, but then he flickered and they turn green, she blinked and then saw that they were both colors and a little bit of a light brown, _heterochromia iridum_ she thought proud to herself, after a few seconds of silently catching the man's gaze, she finally answered Mike "Yes, I remember" she said with a light kind smile, she could tell the man was smart and almost as cold and calculating as his older brother, but not quite, he had something in his eyes a spark that the other lacked to show, that was enough for her to tell that he may want to be as cold as his brother but would never be, it just wasn't on him she could tell.

"Ok, so Sherlock, this is Scott Smith the lab technician" said Mike pointing to a ginger man, who was short and a little chubby, he also had freckles in most of his face.

"Hi there" responded Scott with a wide smile Sherlock took one look to the man _Married - One Kid - One brother and one sister - Not the smartest of the class but not the dumbest either - Feels compelled to act like the funny one - Patient - dull - boring - better kill myself than keep deducing one more second_ Sherlock gave him a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes, to the awkward situation Mike decided to go for the next pathologist, the one whom Sherlock would be interested in, and of course to avoid any more awkwardness, it was just too much for a day.

"And this is Matthew Carter, he will be working with you, please feel free to ask him whatever you need from the morgue, just be sure to check his schedule so you can come to work when he is on shift" Mike said as he watched Matthew, a blond, tall guy with green eyes and a kind smile.

"Hey" said Matthew extending his hand to give Sherlock a warm welcome, Sherlock looked at his hand and then his gaze went up and down to him beginning what he knew better _Beginning his thirties - Single - One big dog - SecondNO Third in his class - Kind guy - Has 'feelings' towards the woman by his side WHAT A WASTE OF TIME - Travel by train - Lives alone - Only child - Very religious = NORMAL MAN boring to death _Sherlock extended his hand to Matthew and returned the squeeze, they separated.

"So I will leave you to it, let's get to work guys" said Mike heading to his office, Molly turned to work a little disappointed at the end she did wanted to be introduced to the handsome man. However it didn't took long, Matthew had just taken Sherlock thirty minutes ago to the morgue, when the lab doors opened again and a very angry Matthew came in talking higher than he should saying something about crazy man, enormous ego, cannot work with such an arse while heading to Mike's office, Molly couldn't help but let out a quite snort while she watched the scene between Mike and Matthew and think that the man must be just like his brother to give such a first impression, what Molly didn't noticed while watching the drama, was that Sherlock had entered the lab and in fact was staring at her from the door.

Sherlock came into the lab and what he saw took him for surprise the young woman was watching the scene rather amused, they would always look at him as a freak or an antisocial human being but she was actually finding funny what he did, he was used to being judged not to be found as funny.

Mike went out of his office with an outraged Matthew behind him and looked towards Sherlock "Well Sherlock, guess you are not going to work with Matthew anymore, wait a minute I will go fetch Scott to th..." Mike was cut by Sherlock as he rapidly asked one question.

"Who is she?" He said looking at Molly nonchalantly.

"Well she is Doctor Molly Hooper, head of the pathology team, which means whatever happens with her partners if it's an organizational problem she will respond to me, also she is the one whom is in charge of the lab and the morgue whatever happens she also responds to me, however nothing ever happens, since she is in fact a very responsible and organized doctor" Mike said very proud of the youngest member from the pathology area in St. Bart's he and Molly had always have a great relationship, he felt protector with her almost parental, little kind Molly, everyone always gave her for granted but she was so much more, Mike and his wife often had Molly in for dinner at their house, it just felt right.

"I will work with her" said Sherlock beginning to walk towards the morgue as the young woman and the older man looked baffled at each other and then at his leaving form.


	2. From poisons and introductions

_**AN: **_Here I am again, this chapter has a really bad pun, for that I'm sorry, yes, it was totally intended, no, I couldn't help it, I just had to use it. I'll give you a clue it has to do with Beethoven. Also there is a reference to Uptown Funk from Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson, if you catch it let me know. Almost finishing with the annoying spoilers hahah, work with me a Little ok? Finally there's a weird part about latex gloves, I got the idea fromnTumblr, I saw a set of gifs of Sherlock watching Molly as she struggled to get the gloves on, I don't remember from who I saw it nor who posted it originally, but if you do know of what I'm talking about and also know the person who posted it please let me know so I can do a propper mention, ok that's all from me, seemyou hext time,mhope you enjoy.

Ps. I don't have a Beta forgive me for all mistakes are utterly mine, feel free to correct me, please.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not ownnany of the charachter of BBC series Sherlock, they all belong to Sir ACD, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.

KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH

Once in the morgue Sherlock did not hesitated one moment and spoke to Molly.

"Do show me your most recent corpses Doctor Hooper" he said nonchalantly while taping something in his phone.

Molly was still a little taken aback for what just had happened in the lab, but could bring herself together enough for snap to her senses, shut her open mouth and make a decent response to his request "S-sure" was the only thing that came from her mouth _Brilliant Molly, you cannot have managed a better response, seriously _she thought angry to herself for the bad first impression she was giving but truth was to be told and the man was certainly handsome, he had a deep voice that made her melt and a captivating strong gaze that made her want to throw herself to his arms without thinking it twice, but no, she had to seem sure of herself now, if only he did not look at her the way he did, it was as if he knew everything and found her lacking of something, lacking of mystery, it made her feel quite plain and god that felt not good.

As she brought the drawer out of the wall with the now dead body of Mister Ludwig, she was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize the moment he got closer to stand just behind her with his hands clasped on his back.

"Interesting" he said glaring at the corpse "I will save you the trouble Doctor Hooper, he is a donor, you don't have to check on his file and I would very much like to have his ears if you could hurry, I very much need to be at Scotland Yard in half an hour" he said matter of factly, Molly gave him a quick node and crossed to the other side of the room.

_Is he even allowed to be bossing me around like this _she wondered while looking for Mr Ludwig's file in the stack of paper from a drawer, when his voice broke through her thoughts "I did told you to save your time from searching his file" he said sounding irritated, at the same time Molly found the expedient and took it out of the drawer. She turned around and looked up to meet his strong gaze.

"I know, but I barely know you so please do excuse me Mister Holmes if I am not able to trust you nor your judgement, just let me take a look at the file and…" she stopped talking looking astonished at the file in her hands, Mr Ludwig was indeed a donor, she took a breath and connected her eyes to his, looking down at her with a self-pleased smile, she was taken aback.

"I do believe Doctor Hooper, that in the future my judgement will not be putted again in any kind of doubt" he said grinning at her, and added "And please do call me Sherlock, leave the formalities to my brother"

"But… How?" was all she could manage to say, Sherlock rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"By the same way I know you are an only child, have problems to sleep due to nightmares, were the first one in your class and are still mourning sometimes the death of one of your parents, which one I cannot _deduce" _

Molly was mouth open, were those brother magicians? she managed to close her mouth and gave him an amused look "My father, your brother did deduced it. But what you did was also pretty amazing… B- Br- Brilliant, I would say" she said smiling shyly.

Sherlock dismissed her compliment "He did, didn't he" he broke the eye contact and looked to the wall pensive "He did deduced it was your father. I always miss something don't I" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Molly couldn't help to think it was her fault the man brilliantness had been overshadowed by the one of his brother, then in an act of kindness she approached him and gently touch his arm, he shot a glare to her and she retrieved her hand "Mister Holmes" he gave her a harsh look "Sh- Sherlock I mean that was brilliant, you know" he looked seriously at her for a moment, then his gaze turned quizzical and he gave her a cold smile.

"I hardly have time for your pity Doctor Hooper, I'll just get better for next time"

"It is not pity, it is simply what I thought of your abilities, that's all. And you too can call me by my name Molly, you know?"

"Well… Molly, I don't dwell on your abilities to state facts, so what you think of me or not will hardly have an impact in me" he stated as if he would not just have been rude.

Molly looked at him with hurt in her eyes and proceeded "Well, I shall give you those ears then so you can follow your path" she said moving to the table reaching for her gloves to begin, discarding Sherlock completely.

He moved across the table to stand in front of her, he could deduce she was good at what she did, but he actually was puzzled about her skills, so he watched, and he watched carefully indeed as she began dissecting, it was something marvellous the way she worked, the cuts were so clean they seemed text book, he couldn't help but to exhale rather loudly to steady his pulse, he had never seen a pathologist do such a fine job not even the ones that worked at NSY, he was quite impressed, couldn't have denied that to himself even if he wanted, it was so perfect it almost made him aroused, which hadn't happen in a while and he had to reprimand himself.

When she finished her handiwork she looked over at him and met his iron gaze not revealing a thing and making her blush "Here they are" she handed the small package to him.

Sherlock was taken out of his stupor by the very reason of it, he saw Molly's extended hand and cleared his throat as he reached for the ears "You did… quite an excellent job Molly" he said hesitantly.

"Oh, it's okay, just standard procedures" she said waving her gloved hand dismissively.

"Do not dress yourself of modesty this time Molly, I said and I mean it that is the most competent pair of hands I have ever seen dissecting a body. Your work is immaculate, you are pretty much the best pathologist I have ever worked with" he stated.

Molly felt her cheeks burn and had to turn her gaze away from his eyes "Well, th- thank you Sherlock" she said looking behind him, then returned her gaze again to his blue-green eyes.

Sherlock of course noticed the whole thing, took a deep breath looking at her quizzically, _so she feels attracted to me, interesting, I'll save this, perhaps may come in handy in the future, _he thought to himself "Don't thank me Molly, I am merely stating a fact here" he said looking serious "Anyways, I shall be going, for I am indispensable right now at New Scotland Yard, I'll see you around" he gave a small bow with his head and with that he was he was off, he didn't even give time to Molly for her goodbyes.

KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH

Later in the evening, while Molly sipped at her tea and read a book the events of the afternoon came flooding to her mind, the man was ravishing and contradicting, he made himself easy to hate but all at the same time easy to wake something inside her, something she hadn't felt in a while. The truth was she knew that night, she knew she was pretty fucked up, Sherlock was too hot, hot damn! And the fact that he had such a strong mind and strong set of brains just made him all the more desirable. She didn't love him of course, it would be stupid to fall for a man that she barely knew, but she couldn't put aside the feeling in her stomach that he awoke. And in that afternoon she surely wasn't expecting for him to compliment her, it was actually the last thing she thought he would do, after all just moments before he had acted quite improperly and rude to her, implying in his words that her opinion didn't matter at all to him, even if it was a good one, she sighed and shook her head from the silly thoughts to resume her reading. But then again later in bed when everything was quiet the brief afternoon moment spent with the man returned to his thoughts as a ghost to haunt her, he was a complete arsehole and she had no reason for her to be thinking of him this way, but then he goes and compliment her that way, of course it wasn't that much of a compliment, at least not for him, he was merely stating a fact after all, oh but a girl could dream, besides it was kind of just a silly school girl crush, it wasn't as if she would ever really expect something from him, that man was just weird.

KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH

They quickly fell into a relaxed dynamic to work, he would go in the lab or the morgue and work quietly in whatever case he was currently on whether it was with Scotland Yard or private; or he would just check on his experiments, the ones he couldn't accomplish at home, anyway or another he couldn't stop to be bemused by Molly, she was a very skilled pathologist and her quite advanced skills for observation didn't go unnoticed by the detective, however he never pointed it out, why would he do that? It would just give the poor woman hopes on something he really was lacking to care.

For Molly it was good too, she wasn't all that comfortable of course since sometimes she'd catch him staring, always staring when she tried to put her gloves on, of course she was no freshman in Bart's but since college she always had a problem on managing to put the latex gloves on her rather delicate hands, but she would always catch him staring, it was so common that she decided best to ignore him for it would only accomplish to made her feel too self-conscious; he found that funny, it was another thing he would never say, it was funny the faces she made on her struggles to get the gloves on their place and it was even funnier to see her cheeks get pink as he stared at her, he made her feel like a prey and he liked that for he was a natural hunter, superior in all the way to the simple minded people surrounding him, she was not that simple minded either, but he did not understand her willingness to stay out of the focus, to never show everyone how observant she was or how clever she could be, modesty, what a waste of time and brains.

And as time pass by them Molly couldn't fight herself to feel a little exposed with him, for he knew many things about her from just one look and she knew very little about the quiet man that would sit in his microscope for hours putting his rather large hands with slender fingers to work on the samples or on the microscope's knobs, she loved to watch him like that, straight back, elegant neck and his hands, his hands were the best part, the delicate way he touched almost everything was simply captivating, she tried hard not to stare but she always did, and she knew he noticed but he never acknowledged.

KPEH KPEH KPEH KPEH

On a mid-October evening Molly was working the nightshift when suddenly a group of NSY officers entered the morgue, Molly was elbows down on a cadaver and the sudden agitation of people caught her by surprise, the officers said nothing, Molly was at a loss of words since the event itself was weird enough to leave her astonished _Oh my god are they here to arrest me?_ Was all she could manage to think, then a grey haired man got in the morgue followed by a demanding Sherlock, a brunette woman with beautiful curls and another man who was arguing with Sherlock.

"Ah Molly this is Detective Inspector Lestrade, I brought them here for you to examine the three bodies, I'm going to need a toxicological report, as soon as possible, I'll be in the lab" he said getting out of the morgue not, giving any chance for any of them to retort or even finishing the proper introductions.

Molly wide eyed shot a questioning look to the DI in front of her, who only managed to shrug his shoulders.

"Not a surprise for me though, the weirdo was just being himself" said the brunette with a playful grin "I'm sergeant Sally Donovan by the way, nice to meet you Molly…" she made a pause for Molly to speak.

"Hooper, Molly Hooper" she answered rapidly with a tight smile "Nice to meet you Sally" she hesitated a moment but then added "I'm sorry… but… doesn't Scotland Yard has its own pathology group?"

"We do in fact, but the spooky one insisted on bringing the bodies here to you, and our beloved DI here didn't have the guts to tell him no" added Sally playfully.

Lestrade shrugged his nose in obvious disagreement "Sometimes he does know better, you know that Donovan, by the way nice to meet you Molly, I'm Greg Lestrade"

"Oh this is ridiculous, I'm not going to sit here to see how my work is disaccredited" said the man who was accompanying them, whom identity had yet to be introduced, as he headed towards the lab still pouting some words, they followed.

They went straight to the lab to the microscope where Sherlock was working.

"You piece of freak, I'm not going to let you ruin my career, by putting my work in hands of a pathetic freshman who maybe just graduated yesterday" said pointing and glaring to Molly, making her feel angry and ashamed since she felt she somehow was stealing his job indeed, Sherlock noticed the look on her eyes but focused his attention in the man in question again "this…" said the man gesturing to the room "all of this is nonsense for we have the facilities in Scotland Yard, snap in your senses Lestrade, stop listening to this psychopath and let me do my work" finishing his speech rather baffled.

"I would really like to say that you're right for at least once in your life Anderson, but again that seems too much for you to accomplish, I do am so very puzzled as to how did you even got a job at Scotland Yard" Sherlock retorted pausing a little, seeming pensive "Oh yes, family contacts, but I did stated that the day I met you and began to work with your utter incompetence, luckily here at Bart's I have found the very much skilled Doctor Molly Hooper, first in her class when you only made it out of med school by the means of pure luck and the right contacts, but let's not state the obvious and focus on the main problem since you are oh so very eager to dig into it" said Sherlock standing up from his spot and walking to the door towards the morgue, the group of people followed again and Molly began to wonder if this shift could even get any more bizarre, Sherlock went straight to the first body while speaking again "At the crime scene Anderson, you offered me three different theories as to what was the death cause of the family Lane, the three theories were as wrong as illogical and equally stupid, now let's see what Doctor Hooper has to say about just one body" he said looking at Molly "So Molly take one look, what do you see?" asked her Sherlock in his deep baritone, she couldn't help but feeling a little nervous, it had been years since she didn't felt that way, but truth was to be told and Sherlock had said the truth, it did was her area and she did was rather good at what she did, she wasn't going to let any man come and tell her she wasn't good at it, it was her job after all and she loved it, she took a step closer to the open body bag containing a Caucasian man in his mid-fifties, she took a sniff, the smell was light but it kind of did have aspect of cyanide, however she wouldn't tell them that for she needed the toxicological reports to be sure or at least analyse a sample in the microscope, but it was as clear as day, it had to be poisoning.

"It's poisoning", said straightening again and looking to Lestrade whom shot a questioning glance to Sherlock.

"Indeed it is, isn't it?" he said looking to Lestrade approvingly and then shooting a satisfied grin to Anderson "Therefore we can all agree that Bart's does have a much more reliable pathologist, it makes a logic decision for me to say that I will not work with any other pathologist, and every time that I will be in need of autopsy reports I want you to send the bodies to Bart's for I am not working with any less than Doctor Molly Hooper" he said beginning to walk again towards the lab, and then as he reached to the door he turned around with a cocky look on his face "Oh and Anderson, I do will recommend you for future attempts to call my pathologist a Freshmen or myself a psychopath, to do some research before, for I wouldn't want you to look any more brain dead than you already seem" he finished winking at them and leaving once again the morgue.

"Well that is one cocky annoying bastard isn't he?" said Donovan as the doors of the morgue became closed again.


End file.
